Always and Forever After
by burtneymac95
Summary: After 3 years of no contact, she calls him up in the middle of the night. "Rick? Hi. It's Kyra." Castle is perfectly content with his new relationship with Beckett. What happens when you throw an old love into the mix? Spoilers for some of Season 5.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there! I was watching A Rose for Ever After last night and I honestly really liked the relationship between Castle and Kyra. Don't worry though, I am a 100% Caskett shipper. _

_I hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Castle or any of the characters related to Castle. They all belong to the great Andrew Marlowe._

* * *

Richard Castle was laying in his bed, Kate Beckett's arms wrapped around him as she slept. It was about 3 in the morning, and for some reason, Castle couldn't sleep. Though he was perfectly content and happy, something just kept bugging him.

His phone began vibrating, bringing him out of his daze. He looked at the phone and his heart stopped. He answered the phone on the fourth ring.

"Castle." he whispered, trying to slowly release from Kate's grip on him.

"Rick. Hi. It's Kyra."

"Hang on one second." he whispered again.

He successfully got out of bed without waking his sleeping beauty. He quietly crept out into the living room.

"You still there?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry to call you so late. I know we haven't talked since my wedding, but..."

"No, no. It's fine. What's wrong?"

"I just had to hear your voice. I know it may sound stupid and you're probably wondering why, but...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called."

"Kyra no, don't be silly. It's fine."

She sighed and remained silent.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"Greg and I have been fighting, a lot. He lost his job and he's been struggling to find a new one. He's been taking things out on me."

"He hasn't hurt you, has he?" he asked, his voice getting a little higher and protective.

"God no Rick. Greg would never do anything like that. I just..when things don't go right between us, I tend to think about you."

Castle was silent. In all honesty, he hadn't really thought that much about Kyra since her wedding. He figured she was happy, she didn't need him, and he was falling more in love with Beckett every day. Now he has Beckett and he's perfectly content with his life. He didn't know what to say to her.

"Rick? You still there?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm here."

"Could you meet me for lunch later? I would really like to see you."

"Um...I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

He heard her begin to sob. "You're right. I'm sorry. I knew it was a mistake to call. It's been 3 years since I talked to you. I understand."

"No, Kyra. It's not that. It's just...Greg isn't exactly a fan of mine and I happen to be in a relationship with someone. Someone special."

"Oh, wow. I'm happy for you. I'm...sorry I called. I just needed someone to talk to."

"It's fine, seriously. I'm not mad or anything like that. I'm just...surprised. That's all."

"Yeah, I guess me calling you at 3 in the morning after not speaking for 3 years wasn't my finest moment."

He laughed. "I will have lunch with you though. Sounds like you could use a friend."

"Really Rick? You don't have to if you don't want to. I don't want your girlfriend getting upset."

"Nah, don't worry about. 12 o'clock at the little Italian restaurant that we used to go to all the time?"

"Yeah, that would be nice. Thank you. For everything."

"It's no problem. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Can't wait." she said, as he hung up.

He slumped down onto the couch. Kyra Blaine. After 3 years of no contact and him thinking she was happy, she wasn't. He didn't know if having lunch with her was going to be a good or a bad thing. He loved Beckett. He would never do anything to hurt her. But Kyra had always been his greatest weakness until he had met Kate.

What if he couldn't control his emotions around her? God, what if he hurts Beckett unintentionally? Should he tell her? Would she be angry? All of these questions were running ramped through his head.

"Rick?" he heard Beckett call.

He turned around and saw Kate walking out of his bedroom with his robe on.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I uh...couldn't sleep. I came out here to think."

"About what?" she asked, sitting down beside him on the couch.

"Everything, I don't know."

"Are you having second thoughts about us?" she asked, feeling a little hurt.

"No! No! Of course not. I will never have second thoughts about anything we do. I was just...thinking of Alexis and her being away at college."

"She'll be fine Castle. She's only 5 miles away. She'll still come home on the weekends, holidays, summer."

"I know, I know. But it's just not the same."

She kissed his cheek and held his hand. She ran little circles on the top of his palm to comfort him.

"Yeah, I know. But you have an amazingly smart, responsible daughter. You have nothing to worry about."

He looked into her eyes. "I know. Thank you."

"Always. Now, let's go back to bed." She said, standing up and reaching for his hand.

He grabbed it, as they walked back to his bedroom hand in hand. As they layed back down into their same, comfortable position, Castles' mind began to wonder.

"_Why did I lie to the one woman who I vowed to never lie to? What if she finds out and breaks up with me? Why didn't I tell her about Kyra?"_

With all of these questions running throughout his mind, all he could muster the courage to say was, "I love you Kate. Always remember that."

She smiled against his chest.

"Always."

* * *

_So I hope I didn't make anyone mad about what Castle's doing. I just wanted to test this out and see where it leads. Please, leave a review. It would be greatly appreciated and it lets me know you want me to continue. _

_Thanks! (:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Wow! I am absolutely floored by how many alerts, favorites, and reviews I got. I'm really glad that you guys like it and want me to continue. _

_Keep it up! _

_Enjoy! (: _

* * *

Castle awoke the next morning around ten. Kate was already out of bed, as he smelled bacon and coffee coming from the kitchen. He found comfy clothes to put on and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning." Kate said.

"Good morning to you as well." he replied, walking over and kissing her on the lips.

"Bacon, eggs, and pancakes? You're the best."

"I better be. Did you sleep well after we went back to bed?"

"Yeah, somewhat. I didn't wake up again so I guess that's a good thing."

"Yeah. Don't worry, everything will be back to normal soon."

"Except my baby girl won't be coming downstairs anytime soon." he moped.

"Aw poor Castle. I wonder what you're going to do to keep yourself company?" she teased.

He smiled. "I got a pretty good idea."

She laughed and poured his cup of coffee for him.

"No murders thus far this morning?"

"Nope. Thank God. It's nice to actually have breakfast and relax."

"That's for sure. But I uh...I have an appointment with my publisher at twelve. You're more than welcome to stay here. It shouldn't be too long."

"Nah, that's okay. I was going to head home. I need to pack more clothes."

"Pack more clothes? I like the sound of that."

She giggled. "Yeah, so do I."

She flipped the final pancake and made his plate for him.

"Tomorrow, I'm making you breakfast." he told her.

"Oh are you now?"

"Yes. I haven't gotten the chance to since I stayed at your apartment that one night before it ended up getting blown up."

"Ah yes. It's been that long?"

"Yeah, 3 years."

3 years. That reminded him of Kyra. Why couldn't he get her off his mind?

They ate the rest of their breakfast whilst talking about random subjects. Once Castle was done, he excused himself to go take a shower.

"You know, you could join me if you wanted." he shouted from the bathroom.

"No, that's okay. As much as I want to, I'm going to head over to my apartment."

"You sure? I am extremely good at washing certain parts of the human body."

She laughed. "And that's exactly why I'm not going to. Don't want you to be late for your appointment."

He sighed. Damn, he hated lying to her. Why didn't he just tell her the truth? She wouldn't get mad about it, would she?

"Hey Beckett?" he yelled.

"Yeah?" she shouted back.

When he didn't answer her she walked into the bathroom.

"What is it Castle?"

"Nothing. Nevermind. I'll see you later."

"See you later." she said, kissing his lips as she turned around and left.

Castle got into the shower. In less than an hour, he was going to be face to face with Kyra Blaine for the first time in 3 years. For some reason, the thought made him nervous, but also excited. He just hoped that Beckett wouldn't find out.

* * *

"Richard Castle." Kyra announced, as Castle walked over to their old booth at the Primo Italian Restaurant.

Their booth was beside a window, with a nice view of the town.

"Kyra Blaine. It's nice to see you." he said, as he kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for coming. I know this is probably pretty awkward for you, but I had to see you."

"It's fine. No explanation necessary."

They both sat down, as their waiter came over.

"Hello, welcome to the Primo. I am Ean and I will be your server. Can I start the lovely couple off with a drink?"

"Um, we're not a couple." Castle stated, defensively.

"Yeah, we're...just friends." Kyra added.

"Oh, my apologies."

"But I'll have a water." Castle said.

"Make that two." Kyra replied.

"Two waters, coming right up." The waiter said as he walked away.

"So who's the lucky girl?"

"Actually, you know her."

That's when it clicked for her.

"Detective Beckett!" she exclaimed.

He nodded and smiled.

"That's great! I knew you two would end up together."

"Yeah, I never thought it was going to happen."

"Why is that?" she asked, curiously.

"I never thought she felt the same way for me. We were just friends for over 4 years. We didn't actually start dating until about a couple months ago."

"That's nonsense Richard. I could tell that she loved you when I first met her."

"Seriously?" he asked.

She nodded. "Why do you think I threw my bouquet to her?"

"Ahh, I see. I wish you would've said something to me then. Save me a lot of pain and grief."

"I'm sorry Rick. But look, it worked out. That's all that matters."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"How did she feel about you coming here?"

His face went blank and he put his head down.

"She doesn't know you're here, does she?"

He shook his head. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I told her I had a meeting with my publisher."

"Do you think she wouldn't approve of you being here?"

"I think she would be okay with it."

"Then why didn't you tell her?"

"I don't know! I'm so stupid. What if she finds out?"

"She's not going to find out. It's okay."

He sighed. "Enough about me. What's happened with Greg?"

* * *

Kate went to her apartment, packed a bag for a couple days worth, took a shower, and headed to her car. There was bad traffic on the short way home, which meant she had to take the long way to Castle's loft. She was on 5th avenue and stopped at a red light.

To her right was the Primo Italian Restaurant. She had been thinking about taking Castle there because it used to be her favorite place to go with her mom.

She looked into the window, where she saw a man that resemebled Castle. She had to do a double take.

"It can't be." she whispered.

As she looked closer, there sat her boyfriend with none other than...Kyra Blaine.

There they were laughing and so enveloped in each other, their hands only inches apart. She didn't even know they had spoken since her wedding. Then it dawned on her. That's why Castle went out in the living room last night. She thought she heard him on the phone, but didn't want to say anything.

He lied to her. He told her he was going to see his publisher, when he really went to see Kyra.

The light turned green, as she sat there for a few more seconds before the car behind her beeped its horn. She slowly drove away, hurt that the man she loved had lied to her.

* * *

"I oughta be going." Castle told Kyra. "It was great catching up with you."

"You too Rick." She said as she grabbed his hand and held it.

They both looked at their conjoined hands for a few moments before they released each other at the same time.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me." he told her.

"Will do. And I promise it won't be at 3 in the morning this time."

He laughed. "That would be much appreciated."

They stood up, as Castle reached out for her, bringing her into a tight hug.

They stood there in each others arms for at least a minute, before letting go of each other.

"You will always hold a special place in my heart, Rick." Kyra confessed.

He felt a lump in his throat. "And you as well, Kyra."

They began slowly walking outside. "I hope everything works out with Detective Beckett. You guys are truly fantastic together."

"Thank you. The same with you and Greg. Don't let him go so easily."

"I won't. Thank you. For everything."

"It is my pleasure."

They walked to Kyra's car as he opened the door for her.

"Til next time, Kyra."

"Until next time, Rick."

They smiled at each other, as Rick closed her door for her.

She started up her car as she waved goodbye to him, driving off.

"Goodbye Kyra." he whispered to himself as he walked to his car and headed home.

* * *

Castle opened the door to his apartment, hoping that the woman he loved would be sitting on the couch waiting for him. Once he entered, he saw that she wasn't there. He walked throughout the loft, looking in the bathroom, bedroom, and his office. She was nowhere to be found.

_"She must still be at her apartment." _he thought.

He walked out into the living, sitting down on to the couch and turning the television on.

He sent her a text message that said "**I'm home now. You can come over any time. ;)" **

After about an hour of no reply, he decided to go to her apartment.

Once he got there, he knocked on the door. He heard footsteps, then the sound of her unlocking the door, as she opened it up.

"Hello there my dear Detective. May I come in?" he asked, as she put her head down and stepped aside for him.

He could tell something was wrong. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

She wouldn't look at him.

"Kate, what is wrong?" he asked, walking over to her and holding her shoulders.

"How's Kyra Blaine?"

* * *

_Yup, Castle's in trouble. Please, don't be too angry. Everything will work out eventually. I already have the story planned out so if you want the next chapter, you know what to do! (:_

_Thanks! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey everyone! Sorry it'_s _so late today. I had school and then went straight to work and I just now got home. I am honestly so thankful for all the reviews, alerts, follows, etc. that I have been getting. It really makes me happy and gets me motivated to continue. So please, keep it up! (:_

_Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a good one! _

* * *

"How's Kyra Blaine?" she asked, trying to hold back the tears that were already forming in her eyes.

"Wh...what?" he replied, stuttering.

He knew this was going to happen. It was just his luck that she was going to find out somehow.

"Don't act stupid Castle!" she yelled, not really intending to. "I saw you with her."

"Kate, it wasn't what it looked like."

"Of course Castle. It's never 'what it looks like'! That's what everyone always says when they get caught!"

"I swear Kate. Nothing happened."

"You lied to me! You told me you were going to see your publisher, but yet you go see her? I thought I could trust you."

Kate was now pacing back and forth across her living room. With every word he said trying to defend himself, the angrier she got.

"You can."

"You lied to me!" she yelled, this time on purpose. "How can you stand here and say I can trust you when you lied straight to my face? That's who you were talking to on the phone last night too. I heard you. You would think you would be a bit smarter, considering I'm a detective. But no, you lied, more than once."

"Please, let me explain."

"Why should I?"

"Because I love you. And you love me. And even though you haven't said those words yet, I know you do. So please, just hear me out."

She sighed. "Fine. Let's hear it."

"Kyra called me last night. That was the first time I've talked to her since her wedding. She was upset because things with her and Greg haven't been going too well."

"So she called you to help her make it all better." she said in a sarcastic tone.

"No, that's not it..exactly. She said she needed someone to talk to. She said when things go bad between her and Greg, she thinks about me."

Kate almost interrupted, but Castle stopped her.

"No. Let me continue. Anyway, she asked if we could go to lunch. I told her I didn't think it would be a good idea because Greg doesn't like me and I was in a relationship with someone special. She was crying and was upset, saying she just needed someone to talk to and was sorry she called. I felt bad. So I told her I would meet her for lunch. I went to lunch with her, I talked about you, she talked about Greg, that was all. We went our seperate ways."

"Until something goes wrong with Greg again and she needs you. Castle, I can't look at you right now."

He reached for her, but she backed up.

"Kate, nothing happened."

"That's not the freaking point Castle! Why can't you get that through your thick headed mind?!"

He was shocked at how she was acting. Yeah, he knew she would be angry, but he didn't for see her acting like this.

"You lied to me. You went and saw your ex-whatever and didn't tell me about it. I drove past and saw you guys. Nothing but smiles, your hands only inches apart. I know that look Castle. I'm not even mad at the fact that you went and saw her, I'm mad that you didn't tell me about it. You couldn't trust me enough to know that even though I'd be a little upset about it, I would still be okay with you seeing her. How would you feel if I went and saw Will, Demming, or Josh and didn't tell you? You would go on a freaking rampage. But I would tell you about it. That's the difference between you and I. I should've known. Once a player, always a player."

"Kate, I didn't play you. Yes, I lied. I don't know why I did. I knew I should have told you but for some reason I didn't. She needed me."

"So you just ran out on me to play hero." she said, hurt.

"It's not like that. I would pick you over her any day."

"Would you know? Seriously Castle, stop and think about it. Would you pick me over her?"

He got silent, thinking about it, but not really meaning to.

"Exactly. You shouldn't have to think about it. Now if you wouldn't mind Castle, I would like you to leave. And..." she began walking over to the couch where a bag full of his clothes sat. "Here are all the clothes you've left here over the past couple months. I would like you to take them with you."

"Kate please, I love you."

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have lied." she said, opening the door.

"Okay, okay. I'll give you your space."

She said nothing.

"See you tomorrow at the precinct?"

"Don't bother."

"But Kate..."

"Castle!" she yelled.

He was taken aback. "Right. Okay. I'll uh...see you."

He walked out of her apartment, Kate slamming the door as he left. Simultaneously, him on the outside, her on the inside, they both slid down against the door onto the ground. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen he had in his coat pocket.

He wrote "I love you. Always." on it, as he slipped it underneath the door.

Kate felt something slide into her hand from beneath her. She grabbed the slip of paper and read it. Tears began to flood her eyes, as she ripped it up, shoving the tiny little pieces underneath the door back to him.

He looked down and saw them, sighing as tears filled his eyes.

He picked all of them up as he stood up, whispered "I love you." against the door, and walked away.

She opened the door, seeing if he had left. He was nowhere in sight. She closed the door once again, as she slowly walked over to the couch.

That was the moment that Kate Beckett finally allowed herself to break down.

* * *

_So I have to say, HOW AWESOME WAS LAST NIGHT'S EPISODE?! I seriously think it was one of the best episodes of the series. But of course, next week is going to be one where they're torn apart. :( Let's hope everything works out. _

_But anyway, what did you think of the chapter? Did I stay true to their characters? Will Kate ever forgive Rick? _

_There's only one way to find out...REVIEW! (: _


	4. Chapter 4

_Happy Thursday everyone! I spent a couple days wondering if this was the direction I wanted to go for this chapter, and I decided that I wanted it to happen. _

_I honestly don't think this chapter is that great, but hey, who knows. _

_Enjoy! _

* * *

**_A couple of days later_**

"Hey Lanie, what do we got?" Beckett asked, walking up to the crime scene.

"What, no Writer Boy today?"

Beckett gulped. "He's no longer working with us."

"What did he do now?" Esposito asked, butting in.

"It's...a long story. What do we got?"

"Female. About 33, single GSW to the chest. No I.D. right now. I'd say she's been dead for about...5 to 6 hours."

"Thanks Lanie."

"I'm taking her back to the morgue now. And girl, a little advice, make up does wonders."

"What are you talking about?" Beckett asked, astonished.

"Those bags under your eyes don't look too pretty right now."

"I...couldn't sleep last night."

"Yeah, I bet that's what it was."

"Why are you judging me about what I look like right now?" Kate snapped.

"Girl, I was just making a statement. No need to get snippy about it."

"I'm sorry, I'm just...sorry." she said, walking away from the scene and her friends.

This was going to be harder than she expected.

* * *

"Richard! How many glasses of Scotch are you going to consume today?" Martha asked, worried about her son.

"What does it matter? The woman I love hates me."

"Kate Beckett doesn't hate you. Angry? Yes. Hate you? No."

"She deserves so much better. She doesn't need me."

"You're drunk."

He looked up at her. "I'm coping."

"Laying around all day drinking glass after glass of alcohol isn't going to get Kate to come back to you."

"Why am I so stupid mother?"

"Ah Richard, you're not stupid. I know you shouldn't have lied to her, but you're only human. You didn't want her to get angry."

"Mother, I know you hate what I've done. You know I'm stupid, she knows I'm stupid, I know I'm stupid...just let me be stupid alone."

"Richard Alexander Rodgers, get up off of your drunk ass, take a cold shower, put some clean clothes on, and get out of the house."

"I'm not that drunk mother. Am I slurring my words? No."

Martha sighed. "You know what, I know it's no use fighting with someone when they are under the influence."

"You make me sound like a bad person."

"You're making yourself sound like a teenager! Now, get up or I will call Beckett myself and tell her what you've been up to."

"She wouldn't care anyway."

Martha pulled out her phone. "You've left me no choice."

Castle just laughed and took another drink of Scotch.

Martha walked away, calling Beckett.

"Beckett." she answered.

"Oh Kate, dear. I need to speak with you."

"Martha? What's wrong? Is Castle okay?"

_"Ah-hah! She does care." _Martha thought.

"Not exactly..."

* * *

**_Later that day_**

Castle was laying on the couch asleep when there was a knock on the door. Martha had left hours ago, at least he thought she did.

"No ones home!" he yelled.

The person kept knocking. He moaned as he sat up and slowly stumbled his way over to the door. He looked through the peephole.

_"Shit." _he thought.

This can't be good. He opened the door, revealing Kate Beckett.

"Kate, what are you doing here?"

"Martha called me." she replied, walking in.

"You can't just walk into somebody's house like that."

"So this is how you cope? You drink bottle after bottle of Scotch? Trying to drink me off your mind?"

He sighed. "Sorta."

"How's that working out for you?"

"It's not."

She took a second to look at him. His eyes were bloodshot, bags forming underneath them. He was wearing the same clothes he had on when he had come to her apartment, and his hair was just a god awful mess.

"Castle, I don't like seeing you like this."

"Well it's your fault!" he yelled.

"My fault? It's my fault that you lied to me? It's my fault that you went behind my back and saw your ex-girlfriend? No Rick, that was your fault."

"You didn't have to leave me! You always complain about people leaving you, but yet you do the same to me. We could've worked it out. "

"You can't work things out in a matter of minutes, Castle! And yes, people leave. I know it hurts, but we just needed some time. But no, you go and become an alcoholic."

"I'm not an alcoholic! A man is allowed to drink when he's upset."

"You know what Castle? I can't do this. Martha called me over here because she thought I could help you, but...you don't want to be helped."

"What's the big deal? All I'm doing is drinking!"

"No, all you're doing is being an irresponsible coward!"

He instantly got angry. "It takes one to know one."

She stared at him, hurt. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you were too scared to tell me you remembered getting shot. You remembered me telling you I loved you, but you acted like a coward and kept it a secret."

"You're really bringing this up? This is why I was scared Rick! For one, I still had a boyfriend. And two, I didn't want to get hurt if things didn't work out. I know what that feels like and I didn't want to feel the heartbreak again. I wasn't sure if I could trust you and that you would be faithful to me, but I still gave it a shot. It looks like I was right though. You haven't changed. You're just the same old immature Richard Castle."

She started walking towards the door.

"I have changed Kate! I didn't cheat on you and I don't act as immature as I used to. Please Kate...don't leave. You can't leave me again."

"What do you expect me to do when you act like this? And I still haven't forgiven you."

"Then why come? Why get my hopes up? You always do that."

"Like hell I do. I came to help you out, talk to you, see how you were doing. But oh wait, I forgot. You're doing just fine without me."

"Always the sarcastic one, huh?"

"Yup. Always." she said as she walked out of his loft, slamming the door behind her.

"You can take that always and..." before the words he would regret came out, he stopped himself.

What had he become? He loved her more than anything in the world. Yet he was treating her like she was nothing and like she wasn't important. Yeah, he was upset. He wanted to drink his worries and pain off of his mind, but he knew it wasn't going to solve anything.

He hated the fact that they had yet another fight, but for right now, there was nothing he could do to change anything.

He laid back down on the couch, closing his eyes, and hoping to fall asleep.

What had he done?

* * *

_Pleaseeee don't hate me! I swear, his drinking days are over by the end of this chapter. Next chapter is going to be him trying to win her back. _

_Sorry if this chapter sorta sucked. Let me know what you thought! _

_Review! (:_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone! Sorry it's been a couple days since I have updated. I've been working ALOT lately. _

_I'm really glad you guys actually liked the last chapter. It was kind of hard for me to write, so knowing it wasn't that bad was so good to hear. _

_This chapter is where things are gonna start getting better for them, I swear. _

_Enjoy! (:_

* * *

Castle sat on the couch after taking a long, cold shower. He was sipping on a cup of coffee, hating himself for the fight that occurred between him and Beckett.

He was drunk, he didn't mean the things he said to her. But that wasn't going to fix things or make them any better.

He looked at the almost empty Scotch bottle sitting on the coffee table. Why did he always resort to that? Why did Scotch always become his best friend?

He stood up, grabbing the bottle. For a second, he was tempted to finish it off. But then he knew that if he wanted to get Beckett back, it wasn't going to happen if he kept drinking.

He walked over to the trash can, gently placing the bottle into it. He pulled out his phone and dialed #2 on his speed dial. (Alexis was #1.) It rang and rang until the voicemail came on.

"Hi. You've reached Detective Kate Beckett. Please leave a message. Thanks!"

"Kate, it's me. I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier. That fight with you made me realize that I can't keep acting the way I am. I know we're not going to fix everything right away, but please, just know that I love you. I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you. So…yeah. Bye. "

He sighed. He just wanted to make things right. If only it was that easy.

* * *

**_2 weeks later_**

Kate was at her desk working on paperwork when her phone rang again. Looking at who it was, she sighed and pressed ignore. Minutes later, her phone dinged, indicating she had a voicemail.

That was the 42nd unread voicemail from Castle in the past 2 weeks. Every day, 3 times a day, Castle called and left a voicemail letting her know that she was still on his mind. As much as she wanted to answer, tell him how much she missed him, she was still angry with him.

Cases had been lonely and not as fun without him. Ryan and Esposito even moped about how they missed Castle's weird theories.

She hated having to go through this alone. She felt like it was finally time to talk to someone. The only person that she could talk to. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Lanie Parish was sitting at her desk in the morgue working on paperwork for a previous case. She had realized that Kate had been distant lately, as well as depressed and unhealthy looking. She was hoping that her friend would confide in her, but she never did.

To her astonishment, Kate Beckett walked into the morgue, looking like she was ready to bare all.

"Lanie, I just want to apologized for snapping on you a couple weeks ago. I have been very...upset lately and I am sorry for taking it out on you."

"Girl, it's fine. I just hate that it's taken you this long to confide in me."

"I'm sorry, it's just...I don't know. I guess I should've came to you a lot sooner. It's been hard trying to keep things bottled up."

"Well I forgive you. But tell me what happened with Writer Boy. Did you guys break up?"

"What? We weren't...we weren't...together."

"Save it. I'm not stupid. Now spill."

Beckett sighed. She couldn't hold it in any longer. She needed her friend, her best friend. She jumped up onto one of the empty slabs and began telling her best friend all about her and Castle getting together and how they've kept it a secret for a couple months now.

"So what happened? Why isn't he here and why are you so dead looking?"

"He lied to me, Lanie."

"About what?"

"He answered a call from Kyra a couple weeks ago at like three in the morning."

"Kyra, Kyra? As in ex-girlfriend Kyra?"

Beckett nodded. "That's the one. He told me nothing was wrong and that he was just upset about Alexis going off to college. Then in the morning he told me he had an appointment with his publisher at noon. Traffic was bad so I had to take the long way to his house, and I passed this restaurant where I saw him with Kyra. He came to my apartment and apologized and told me how sorry he was and how nothing happened, but I was so upset, I kicked him out. I told him I didn't want him around the precinct or me for a while. Then he was drinking a lot and I tried helping him, but we only got into a bigger fight, and I haven't talked to him since. He's left voicemail's everyday, but I can't bring myself to listen to them."

"I'm so sorry girl. I had no idea all of this was going on. I'm sorry for the things I've said."

"I know. It's fine. I shouldn't have snapped. I thought I could compose myself and act like nothing was wrong, but I can't."

"I know how hard it is sweetie. You know Javier and I's relationship isn't the best. But love and a relationship is about overcoming the little things."

"So Castle lying to me about being with his ex-girlfriend is a 'little thing.?'"

"No, no. That's not what I meant. You have every right to be mad at him. But we both know how much he loves you. He wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your relationship. You know Castle, he always does something stupid even though he means well. But maybe by seeing Kyra, helping her out, and her knowing that he is with you, that gave him closure. Yeah, he shouldn't have lied to you about it. But would you seriously have been okay with him going to see her if he told you about it?"

She slowly shook her head.

"Exactly. He just didn't want to hurt your feelings. Now, I'm not taking his side. I'm totally pissed off that he lied to you, but I know that man is head over heels in love with you. He would do anything to make things right again, you can bet on that."

Kate smiled. "Yeah. I guess you're right. He's called me three times a day, everyday for the past two weeks."

"See? He misses you and wants you back. Trust me, I know you shouldn't condone lying, but that man loves you. A love like yours can't be broken."

Kate smiled and jumped down, giving Lanie a hug.

"Thank you. This has made me feel so much better."

"I'm glad. I'm still pretty ticked off that I'm just now finding out about you two, but knowing that you confided in me makes me feel a little bit better."

"I'm sorry. We just didn't want anyone finding out and jeopardizing us being able to work together."

"I know, I know. But girl, you can always trust me. No matter what."

Kate hugged her again. "Thanks Lanie. That means a lot."

"No problem. Now go get your man."

* * *

_Thoughts? (: _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! I am so sorry it has taken me such a long time to update. I_'ve _been working every day and with school and Hurricane Sandy, it's just been pretty hectic. _

_I was a little disappointed with the last chapter because I only got about 5 or 6 reviews. I don't know if the chapter sucked or some people just didn't feel like reviewing or what, but it brought my spirit down a little._

_So, this is the last chapter. Everything will be resolved, I promise. _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

After her talk with Lanie, Beckett went home to weigh her options. She grabbed a glass and her bottle of wine, pouring the wine into her glass. She went and sat on the couch, contemplating on what she should do.

Everything Lanie said to her was true. Yeah, he lied to her. Yeah, it was bad and he shouldn't have done it. But she knows how much he loves her. And every relationship had their ups and downs.

She realized that since they got together, it's been all rainbows and butterflies. Relationships can't always be like that. At some point, you have to be mature enough to say you're sorry. Even if it's not your fault. She picked up her phone, pressing the very first voicemail he had left her.

**"Kate, it's me. I just wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier. That fight with you made me realize that I can't keep acting the way I am. I know we're not going to fix everything right away, but please, just know that I love you. I will spend the rest of my life proving that to you. So…yeah. Bye."**

**"Hey Kate. Just wanted to say good morning and I wish I had the chance to make you that breakfast. Hope you have a good day. I love you."**

**"My dearest detective, I just wanted to say good night and I hope you don't hate me for calling you all the time. Just wanted you to know you were still on my mind, even if I'm not on yours. Sleep well. I love you."**

#25

**"Heard you solved the case. Just wanted to say good job. I love you."**

#30

**"I'm sorry. I hope I can actually hear your voice someday soon."**

#36

**"I love and miss you."**

#40

**"Always."**

On the 42nd voicemail, she didn't hear anything. Just breathing and then the beep. She realized that with every voicemail, with every day she didn't answer, his messages got shorter and shorter.

What if he was slowly moving on? She couldn't handle the thought of him actually being with someone else besides her. She picked up her keys and was dead set on going to the one place where she belonged.

* * *

Kate Beckett knocked on Castle's door, nervous as ever. This was her swallowing her pride, apologizing to the man she loved for something she didn't even do. That's what love does to you. It makes you do stupid things, say your sorry for things you shouldn't be saying sorry for, just so you can avoid a fight.

When Castle opened the door, panic came across his face. Shouldn't he be happy to see her?

"Beckett? I...wasn't expecting you to...come here."

"Yeah, I was hoping we could talk." she said, as she walked into his loft without even thinking about it.

When she came face to face with Kyra Blaine though, she wish she hadn't.

Anger immediately washed over her.

"Detective Beckett. Hi. Um...I'm sorry for everything. Rick told me about what happened between you guys and I didn't mean to cause anything. I just needed a friend and I know you probably hate my guts right now...but I swear, nothing happened. All Rick talked about was you. He loves you so much. He wasn't even going to come at first because he said he was in a relationship with someone special. You."

Beckett didn't know what to say. Here she was, ready to fix everything with Castle, when the cause of their problems was sitting on her boyfriends couch.

"Kate, please. She's right. I called her over because I was the one needing a friend. That's all this is Kate. You are my everything. Kyra, no offense, was my past. You are my present and my future. You have got to believe that."

"I'm going to go. I hope everything works out with you two. You guys are an amazing couple. I only wish the best for you." Kyra said, walking towards the door and leaving.

"Kate, talk to me. What did you come here for?"

"It's not important anymore."

"Kate!" he shouted. "Now it's my turn to get loud and angry. Yes, I know you are probably pretty teethed that Kyra was here and that I turned to her for comfort, but that's all it was. I know I messed up, bad. I should have never lied to you. I knew it was wrong and I contemplated for a while whether I should tell you or not. I don't know why I didn't, though. I just didn't want you to think that Kyra was more important than you. Because she's not. Yes, she was the love of my life. At least that's what I thought until I met you. You turned my whole world around. You and Kyra are the only women that have made me want to better myself. When Kyra left, I was distraught. That's when I started sleeping around and made two completely wrong marriages to women I didn't truly love. But then I met you, and...I've turned into this man that I've always wanted to become. A man that's capable of not sleeping around and wanting to leave every time something went wrong. A man that will spend the rest of his life devoted to one woman. A man that will die a hundred and five years old in his bed with his arms wrapped around the love of his life. You. You're everything that I have ever wanted Kate Beckett. I will spend every day for the rest of my life proving to you just how much you mean to me. I swear to you, from this day forward, I will tell you everything. And I mean, even if I talk to the cashier lady at the grocery store. Because I want this. Always and forever. With you."

Kate stood there, motionless. She didn't even realize how hard she was crying. Before she knew it, her arms were wrapped around his neck, kissing him with all of the passion in the world.

Things escalated pretty quickly from there, as they were already headed to his bedroom, tearing each others clothes off at record speed.

* * *

Later that night, when Kate and Rick's bodies were intertwined, Kate spoke for the first time since his declaration.

"I love you, Rick. And if you let me, I would like to prove that to you as well."

He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Always?" he asked.

"And forever."

* * *

_That's it. The end. _

_I hope everyone enjoyed the story! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited. It's been fun. _

_Until next time,_

_Brittany. (:_


End file.
